Experiments
by ServentofGod
Summary: This story is going to be one of my many tales on this show. Now, there aren't as many Darkfics that I could find on this show. So I decided to make one up myself. Now, this story does contain some heavy amounts of well... I'm not going to say much else on this story, as I do not want to spoil it for anyone. If you like this story, make sure to give me a review/comment.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Agreement

It had been a very quiet day at the barnyard, which was rather rare. The inhabitants of the barnyard where usually used too something strange or out of the ordinary to come crashing down from either space or 's back yard, but nothing of the sort happened. No Beady, no Snotty Boy, no aliens, nothing. With all of that free time, everyone just decided to take a break, and relax for the day. Of course, Otis and the rest of the gang took as much advantage of that day as possible. Otis and Abby had a pool party, Bessy worked on her knitting, Pig spent his day in the kitchen cooking , Peck took his time with schooling the smaller farm animals Boil, Joey, and Macy, and Freddy just relaxed in his stall. Everything was going well, and once the evening sun had set, everyone went to their respective stalls too sleep the rest of the night away. Well, everyone except Freddy. Freddy was in his stall listening , for the two hundredth time, his favorite Flabba CD. He was in a state of complete bliss and euphoria. As the final track of the CD ended, Freddy took off his headphones and stashed it away near his bean bag bed for the next day. Stretching his arms and tail out, he noticed that Peck, his best only rooster friend, hadn't returned from teaching. Freddy looked over at the small alarm clock that had been perched up next to his bed ,and it read 8:30. This was a bit confusing, as Peck always came home at 7:30 on the dot. Just as he was about to go out and look for his best friend, Peck came through the stall door with a tower of books enveloping his wings. As Peck placed the books on his bean bag bed, he gave a ,"Whoo!" and sat down on a spare seat next to his bed." So, how was the classes ?" Freddy asked in his bubbly voice. " Oh, it was long...and stressful." Freddy looked over at the large set of books and papers that had now caused a large part of Peck's bean bed to flatten in response to the heavy weight. " I see you have a big set of books." Freddy then looked over at Peck and asked" So what are you guy's learning about?" Peck turned to the pear shaped ferret and said," We're learning Biology." He said. Freddy gave a confused look and said, " What's that?" Peck immediately answered and said," Biology is the study of living things. Like trees, plants, and animals." Freddy then said," Oh! Okay." Freddy said. A few minutes of pure silence filled the entirety of the room, only being interrupted by the rustling pages of books and shallow breathing. Freddy looked at his friend, who had now been reading up on one of his textbooks, of what he could not comprehend. He wasn't a very intelligent animal, and his illiteracy only further dimmed his intelligence even more. It wasn't until he heard an ,"Oh no." from the rooster that he spoke." What's wrong?" Freddy asked in a calm, but concerned manner." I have a big project that I completely forgot about, and it's a major part of the lesson I'm giving." Peck started to sweat slightly, as he mentally cursed himself for being so forgetful." I don't know what I'm going too do? This project is very important, but I do know if anyone will even have the time, much less the patience , to go through with this." Freddy could see that the Rooster was now starting to panic, and this worried him. He cared a lot about his best friend, and he hated to see Peck this upset." I'll volunteer." Freddy said raising his hand slightly. Peck immediately dropped his book in surprise , which made the ferret flinch a bit. " You.. You will?" Peck said surprised." Of course, I mean you are my best friend. So why not." Peck's beck grew into a wide grin as he ran over to the ferret and began giving him the biggest bear hug he could give." Oh thank you Freddy!" Peck said excitedly," Your a real pal." Freddy returned the hug, and after a few seconds, they both let each other go. " So, um... How is this going to work?" Freddy asked. " Don't worry Freddy, I'll explain everything tomorrow." Freddy then nodded, and within minutes, both the ferret and rooster where fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning "Cock-a-doodle-do" rang out throughout the entire inhabitants of the barnyard, making some of the animals , quite literally, jump through the ceiling. 8:00 a.m, right on time. Freddy awoke with a slight stir, and then was met with a bucket a cold water that splashed into his face. Letting out a small yelp of pain and fright, Freddy turned around too see who the accomplice was that blasted him with the frigid water, only too see Peck with a wide grin on his face." Time for school." Peck said with a gleeful tone only a mother would give to her child on the first day of school. Freddy took a deep breath, forcing down the urge to punch the daylights out of his friend for wetting his fur, and soon started chuckling." Good morning to you too, Peck." Freddy said with a slightly sarcastic tone. Before Freddy could say, or do anything, Peck threw him a towel and a high protein bar." Your going to need that for class today." Peck said, while grabbing his books. Freddy immediately dried himself off and scarfed down the protein bar in a matter of a few bites, it wasn't really that satisfying but it would do for now. Peck immediately grabbed the rest of his things , and led Freddy to the silo that bordered both the farmer's house, and the barnyard. As they where walking, Freddy asked," Um Peck, why are we going to the Silo? I thought we where going to class?" " Oh, yeah. Well, do you remember when Otis crushed me during class? Peck asked. " Yeah, I do." Freddy said. "Well, ever since that incident, I decided that I would move the classroom from the front part of the Barn, to the Silo to avoid any more incidents." Freddy nodded in understanding, and decided that he wouldn't ask any more questions until he got to the classroom. As the both of them reached the silo, Peck opened the door and proceeded to walk towards his desk. Freddy walked in almost immediately, and noticed that the kids; Boil, Joey, and Macy where already in their desk. Their pencils and paper, laid out on their desk in perfect alignment, as well as their books. After seeing the children, Freddy looked over the entire layout of the silo. It was nothing really that special. It was just the typical classroom attire; books, shelves, blackboard, a few desk, a table filled with various books and writing utensils, and small pointer near the right side of the blackboard. Everything seemed normal, except for the large metal table that sat horizontally next to the blackboard , teachers table, and lack of proper lighting that made everything seem a bit eerier than usual. A light tapping made Freddy jump for the second time. He looked over to see Peck tapping on the blackboard, and then writing something on the board. After a few seconds of silence, Peck spoke," Well good morning class." Peck said kindly." Good morning Mr. Peck." All the students said with a monotone voice. " Today, we are going to continue the subject of Biology: The study of living organisms." Peck said while grabbing his book and flipping it towards a bookmark that was sticking out of the page."Now Kids, I have something that I think you will all enjoy.'' Joey raised his hand , and Peck said," Yes Joey? "What is it?" Joey said with an innocent tone. " Well Joey, today we are going to have a science experiment." The class urupted with joy as Peck smiled softly at their excitement." Okay children, that's enough." Peck said while tapping the pointer on the blackboard." I know your all excited, but you all need to thank for coming and volunteering. The class looked at the ferret, who was now resting his back on a wooden beam, and said." Thank you Mr. Freddy." in a excited chant." Your welcome." Freddy said with a big smile on his face. " Alright now class, we shall now begin the lesson. Mr. Freddy , could you please come to the front." Freddy did as he was told, and once he had made his way to the front, Peck told him," Go right on ahead and lie down on that table for me please." Freddy obeyed. The next couple of minutes went by slowly. Peck continued to talk about Biology, and soon he began talking about the digestive system. All the while, Freddy had started to become rather tired. He would yawn, and soon his eyes would become heavy. He tried shaking himself to keep himself awake, but that did nothing but make him even more drousy than before. Soon, the little ferret , unwillingly, succumbed to his body's request to sleep. And he closed his eyes and drifted off to dreamland.


End file.
